Whipped
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Maura puts Jane in her place. Rated M for a reason. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is completely a plot-what-plot one-shot because someone needed to write this. I tell you now, this is **_**so**_** not safe for work. You have been warned.**

**None of these characters are mine.**

**Please feed my fetish and send me a review or two.**

**

* * *

**Jane rolled her eyes as she heard Maura's ringtone sound from the other room. She'd been calling all morning, and Jane had been ignoring her. Ordinarily, the detective would be jumping to talk to her girlfriend, but she just wasn't in the mood this morning. After their fight two nights ago about who was actually "in charge" of their relationship, she was feeling pretty irritated at her favorite blonde, and she just wanted some cool down time before trying to talk to her again.

With the week finally over and the cases either solved or on the back burner for a couple of days, she finally had the chance to completely avoid Maura, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

She walked into the living room and picked up her phone. Three voicemails greeted her. That would be one for each call she had ignored from Maura. She debated listening to them now or just deleting but decided she wasn't irritated enough to not at least listen to the messages the doctor had left.

_You have three new messages_.

"Yay," Jane mumbled to herself.

_Message one from Maura Isles Time: 9:01 AM: Jane, please answer the phone. I really think we need to talk._

_Message two from Maura Isles Time: 10:32 AM: Jane, I understand you're upset, but I don't think you're taking everything into consideration here. All I'm asking for is a little control. You won't be sorry._

"Wow, that sounded ominous." Jane pressed the button to go to the last message.

_Message three from Maura Isles Time: 11:46 AM: I'll be there in half an hour. Be showered and waiting for me. Make sure I can get in the door. If you don't do these things before I get there, I will be displeased, and you will not like that._

"Well, that's new." Jane flipped her phone shut and threw it on the sofa table. "What do you think, Joe? Think I should go with it or just keep the inside lock on the door locked?" She watched as the little dog's ears perked up. "Yeah, I'm pretty curious myself. Wonder what she meant by 'waiting for me'?" Jane shook her head. "Guess I won't know til she gets here. Come on, let's go for a walk before I take a shower." She grabbed the leash that hung by the door. "I'd hate to 'displease' her, wouldn't you?" She rolled her eyes as she headed for the stairs.

* * *

Jane opened the bathroom door to the sight of Maura standing in a black trench coat with a large duffle bag over her shoulder. Her hair, as always, fell perfectly around her face, but her makeup was a darker shade than she normally wore. As Jane dragged her eyes down Maura's body, she noted what she was pretty certain was a leather collar at her girlfriend's neck, and her chest seemed to be higher than normal. As her eyes settled on the knee high, black leather boots the blonde was wearing, Jane began to wonder what was about to happen here.

"Maura, that was quick." Jane pulled her towel closer around her body as she glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "I still have ten minutes." She smirked.

"You know how much I hate to be late." Jane was keenly aware of the change in attitude Maura was displaying. This _was not_ the Maura she normally dealt with. This Maura was more… controlled?

"Yeah, I know. So, what did you want that you _had_ to come over and I _had_ to take a shower, anyway?" Jane started to walk past her on the way to her closet, but she was stopped by a black gloved hand landing against her neck. "Babe?" Jane stopped moving. She fought her defense training as she tried to not hurt Maura.

"You." Maura turned them both, leading Jane backwards to the bed by giving just enough pressure to the brunette's neck to be slightly uncomfortable. "On the bed."

"Babe, I really don't think…"

"On. The. Bed." Jane swallowed against the pressure on her neck but climbed backwards onto her bed. "Towel." With an uncertain hand, she followed Maura's instructions and pulled her towel away and tossed it on the ground beside the bed.

Jane suddenly felt very exposed and very unsure of herself. Her back stiffened as she stared into Maura's very determined looking eyes and waited to see what was coming next.

"Just a little control, Jane. That's all I want," Maura purred as she slowly released Jane's neck. "I'm not looking to be the one to take the lead every day, but once in a while is not too much to ask." Jane couldn't remember the last time she heard the blonde's voice be so… sultry. It was defiantly a turn on. She watched with curious eyes as Maura positioned her on the bed. She laid Jane on her back, pulling her arms above her head and her legs straight. "Roll over." Jane did so with some hesitation. This was not what she was expecting, and she wasn't sure she really wanted to do whatever Maura had in mind. On the other hand, you only live once. "Now, stay there. Keep your eyes down."

Jane heard rustling. She assumed it was Maura removing her coat. She inhaled sharply when she felt her ankles being wrapped in something. Her eyes grew wide as she felt her legs being pulled apart. She swallowed hard when she realized she couldn't move her legs from the position Maura had put them in because her feet were now restrained. The process was repeated a moment later when Maura did the same to her hands.

It felt as though hours passed before she heard Maura say something again.

"Your safe word is…Benson." Jane could hear the smirk in Maura's voice.

"Hey, wait a minute. I never agreed to…"

She was cut off by a loud crack and a sharp sting across the bottom half of her body.

She heard Maura click her tongue in disapproval. "I didn't give you permission to speak, dear. I suggest you remain quiet unless you'd like for me to hit you harder." Jane's body tensed. Just what the hell was happening here? How did she let herself get into this? "The next words I want to hear from you are 'Yes, Mistress'." Jane's head shot up from the pillow it was buried in and she strained at her wrists and ankles. This was not how things were supposed to be. This was not her Maura. Her Maura was soft and gentle. Her Maura was kind. Her Maura was, well, not this in charge. "If you don't do as I say soon, Jane, you will force me to beat you. I think five licks with the riding crop will do." There was a pause, just barely long enough for Jane to compute what Maura had said before she felt the light sting from the first blow fall across her back. She grunted more in surprise than pain. "Count, Jane. Count, or I'll continue until you do."

Jane breathed in sharply as the second hit stung across her back. "Two."

"No, start from the beginning," Maura's voice was soft but forceful.

Another sting. "One," Jane grunted out.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Another sting. "Two." The brunette winced and buried her head back in the pillow.

Another sting. "Three." The stinging was starting to hurt a little.

Another sting. "Four." Now it did hurt, and Jane moaned.

Another sting, harder than the others. "Five," Jane bellowed out as her hands balled into fists.

The detective's breaths were uneven and she could feel heat radiating from her back where the riding crop had made contact with her bare skin.

"Thank me."

Jane growled, refusing to look up at the woman she knew was standing beside her. Her growl quickly turned into a gasp as Maura blew lightly across the heated skin of her back.

"Thank me, Jane. I can do this all night. I believe I've heard more than one person say all you need is a good beating." Maura chuckled and gave another slap of the crop across Jane's shoulders.

"Thank you." She wasn't liking this thanking business, but feeling Maura's breath run across her back was something new, and she found she liked it.

"Thank you, what?" Jane also found she like the sultriness in Maura's voice.

Jane realized this was the deciding factor. How she answered this one question would determine the course of events to follow. She opened her eyes, turned her head to the side, and looked at Maura for the first time since being strapped down to the bed.

Maura was in a black corset with intricate silver detailing wrapping around the bodice. Her hands were gloved, and her neck did, in fact, have a leather collar wrapped around it. She wore no pants, but her lacy underwear was a nice compliment to the garters and black stockings she wore with the knee high leather boots Jane had noted earlier. The look in the doctor's eyes could only be described as predatory. There was confidence in her face Jane had never seen before.

It was fierce. It was enticing. It was frightening.

It was turning Jane on in ways she didn't even know could happen.

The moment stretched on. The brunette closed her eyes and answered in a voice that offered up her submission, "Thank you, Mistress."

Maura raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Much better."

* * *

**I absolutely cannot write the rest of this at work. You'll have to wait until tonight. Sorry, folks. ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I finish this puppy off, let me just say that, although I think the dialogue and actions are pretty close to character **_**if**_** this situation were to occur, I don't really think it would actually happen. This is purely my droll little imagination at work. I really don't think the bdsm scene would work for either lady for various reasons. So, before I get more reviews that say that Jane would probably have horrid flashbacks if this were to happen, I'm just going to come out and say that I thought about that, and I'm sure you're right. That's why this is a serious AU kind of thing. **

**It's completely seperate from any of my other stories. I'm only writing this because I'm a total perv, and I'll probably never write anything with bondage in it again for this pairing. However, I think every fandom needs at least one good bdsm story. So, I'm trying to supply it for Rizzles. ;-) Fair enough?**

**

* * *

**Jane bowed her head and again rested it on the pillow. Her back was hot. Her hands hurt from keeping them in fists for so long, and her body was shaking slightly. She realized she was cold. The cold of the room and heat of her skin were interacting in interesting ways.

"Jane, do you trust me?"

If this had been the Maura she knew, there wouldn't have been any pause at all. Jane trusted her Maura with her life. But, this Maura was unfamiliar to her, and she thought about her answer before she finally decided to just go with it. If she was going to do this, she was going to go all out on it. All or nothing... that's just how Jane Rizzoli did things.

"Yes... Mistress."

She gasped as she felt Maura's breath run across her right ear. "Good." The blindfold was a welcome relief, though Jane was never really one for this sort of thing normally. But, then again, she didn't like to be blindfolded because she wanted to see what was going on. It seemed pointless to see what was going on when she couldn't move to do anything about it. "You've been ignoring me all morning. I know you haven't been anywhere today. I'm not happy about this. I don't like being ignored, Jane. I think, perhaps, I'll demonstrate to you why being ignored can be very frustrating. What do you think of that?"

Jane swallowed as she felt Maura's gloved hand run down the contours of her body starting at her shoulder blade and working down to the light curves of the bottom half of her body. She really wasn't sure what she should say here. "I'm sorry I ignored you." It was more of a question than a statement.

"I can tell you're not certain." Maura let out a small, disappointed sigh. "I suppose that settles it. I'll have to teach you about frustration."

Jane grunted in surprise at the feel of Maura's ungloved hand making contact with her most sensitive of places. She groaned as she felt the doctor's skilled fingers working her up, and she cried out at the loss of contact when the other woman withdrew her touch. The detective panted. Her body relaxed slowly, but her need was there much stronger than before.

"Do you know what ben wa balls are, Jane? They are these lovely, smooth balls, about the size of a large marble. They are usually hollow with a small weight inside that rolls around causing the balls to roll. The hollow nature of the balls causes them to vibrate when they strike each other. Mine are connected with a string. It's more convenient this way. You see," Jane felt Maura's hands on her again, "They are the oldest known sex toys on record." She felt the blonde open her up using one hand. "In fact, the earliest reports of these toys date back well into the 16th century." Jane drew in a sharp intake of air as she felt Maura push one and than another ball inside of her. Her hips twitched at the feel of Maura's finger pushing the balls deeper, making certain they were well place. "You really should read up on the history of sexual deviance. It's quite fascinating."

Jane's abdomen tightened at the feel of the objects nestled inside of her. With each panting breath, with each slight shift of her body, they moved and vibrated causing her body to react to the stimulation. "Oh my god," she moaned out as Maura gave her a gentle pat on her bottom causing the vibrations to increase.

"They are delightful, aren't they? They will not, however, provide enough stimulus to cause orgasm. It is just enough to make you _want _it." Maura struck Jane again with the flat her hand. The vibrations rippled through her body, and she tried to contract her stomach muscles to keep the vibrations to minimum, to keep her need low. "I think a light spanking is in order."

Maura's ungloved hand make a loud, jarring sound as blow after blow came down on Jane, but the pain from the strikes was far negated by the dazzling sensations the impact of Maura's hand caused. The ben wa balls moved, vibrated, and messaged Jane in ways she'd never felt before. Despite her best efforts, she was soaking by the time Maura was done. Her skin was heated, her breathing ragged, and her pulse beyond counting.

"How do you feel Jane?"

Panting, Jane tried to answer, but her words were monosyllabic. Her need clouding her thoughts. "Need... I need... please... too much." She had stopped caring how she sounded.

"Are you saying you want something from me, Jane?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Jane cried out as Maura slapped her center with the end of the riding crop.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Must we keep revisiting our lessons, Jane?" A strike fell across Jane's back, and her body was confused. Between the pain of the strike and the sensation of the toys, she was torn between wanting to be struck more and needing less. She simply needed.

"No, please, I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Quick study. Very well, I'm going to release your arms and legs. You are to roll over slowly onto your back and place your limbs back in the same position." Jane did as she was told and found herself tied down face up. She whimpered as Maure blew across her center. "I see you're enjoying this."

"Yes, Mistress." Jane was not prepared for the sensation of the ben wa balls being removed. She yelped as the first was removed and cried out something incoherent as the second was mercilessly pulled from her body. Every nerve was on fire. Her back was so sensitive the soft cotton sheets on her bed were causing sensations she could only think of in terms of caresses. Every wisp of air, every brush across her skin made her writhe more. She felt the bed move and the familiar weight of Maura straddling her. The blindfold slide off gently, and she blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted.

Maura had removed the cups to her corset. The bodice kept everything just as it was before, but her breasts were exposed. She had also removed the lacy black underwear Jane had admired earlier, but it was replaced with something Jane had once swore she'd never use.

The blonde followed Jane's look down to the strap-on she was wearing. "Don't worry, sweetie. I promise you'll like it." She moved up the brunette's body until her breasts were even with Jane's mouth. "But, first, I want you to play with my nipples."

The detective looked up the length of Maura's body to see those intense eyes staring back down at her. She bit her lip as she craned her neck to reach for one of the already hard nipples. The angle was slightly uncomfortable, but the sound of Maura's moans as she ran her tongue across the sensitive area was enough to keep her going. Her hands strained; she wanted to touch her lover, to feel her skin. It was beautifully torturous. Eventually, Maura moved to allow Jane access to the other breast. Each bit of contact made Jane want more.

She wanted more of everything.

Maura pulled down and looked Jane in the eye. "We can stop now. If you're uncomfortable, tell me now."

Jane stared at her. Eye to eye, her mouth a breath's away from Maura's. "I didn't call out the safe word." She watched Maura tilt her head to the side and smirk.

The brunette closed her eyes at the sensation of Maura pushing the toy inside of her. She was already so close. The feel of the smaller woman thrusting in and out of her at an agonizing slow pace was driving her crazy. She tried to move her hips to get the relief she wanted so badly, but the doctor held her down, kept her from moving. "Are you going to make me wait again, Jane?"

"No, Mistress."

"What do you want from me, Jane?"

"To let me come. God, Maura... please." Jane froze for a moment. She'd said the wrong thing.

"I'll forgive you this time." Maura increased her rhythm. She leaned in, brushing her bared chest against Jane's as she pumped into the the detective. "Come for me, Jane."

That was all she needed. In a flash of lights, pinpoints behind her eyes, she screamed out Maura's name. Her mind went white, and her body went slack.

Jane wasn't sure how long she was gone, but she came to nestled against her lover. Her hands and feet were unbound, and Maura had stripped off the toy. "Are you okay, Jane?"

She cleared her throat. "Yeah... yeah, I'm good."

"You were away for a while."

"You had me worked up for a while."

"Yes, well, was it worth the wait?"

"I'm going to with yes on this one." She strained up to give the blonde a kiss. Her body was still refusing to move as she wanted it to. "When I can move again, I'd love to show you exactly how okay I am." She raised an eyebrow and threw out her most mischievous grin.

"Don't make me wait too long."

"Won't do that. Learned my lesson on that one." They both chuckled before Jane tried, in vain, to hold back a yawn. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"It's okay, Jane. I'll take a rain check. But, tomorrow..."

"It'll be cashed in, I promise."

Jane snuggled up closer to Maura as the other woman pulled the sheets over them both. Next time Maura wanted to be in charge, she wasn't going to say no. Well, she might if this happened again.

* * *

**Okay, I'm doing with my completely out of character writing detail. I'll now go back to my normal stuff. Maybe pull out something on Could be Twins. ;-)**


End file.
